


Ride

by graforlok



Category: Rammstein
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, This is just smut, all dirty, ride that nose, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graforlok/pseuds/graforlok
Summary: Flake doesn't want to pay attention, so you make him





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> OHHHH YEAH you can't deny you've wanted to ride Flake's girthy nose.

Crawling up from the end of bed, you kissed at Flake’s legs, up his inner thighs. Your hands ran over his pale skin. You heard him yawn as you took his dick into your mouth, and you looked up at him with fluttering lashes.   
“So...how long is this going to take? I have to get to sleep…” Flake asked, causing you to roll your eyes and suck his dick at a slower pace. You heard him let out a soft moan, but he maintained his uninterest in what you were doing. 

You pulled his dick from your mouth with a loud pop, kisses trailing up his stomach. He sat up to accommodate you, and to help you get in the right position. He watched you tease the tip of his cock at your entrance, looking up at you as he helped you lower yourself onto him. Despite him not showing much interest in the show you were about to give, he let out a low moan deep from within his chest. It made you smile, and you pushed him down onto the pillows, bouncing up and down on his dick. 

Moaning and clawing at his lower stomach, you were really giving him a show. Or so you thought. You tipped your head back, running a hand up his torso.   
“Fuck...ah, Flake…” You moaned. “You feel so good inside...me…?” You stopped your dirty talking as soon as you noticed he had picked up the book he had been reading from the side table, and was now flipping thru the pages, reading away while you were trying your best to give him a night to remember. 

You watched his eyes skimming words on the page in front of him. You reached out and grabbed the book from his slim hands. Slamming it shut, you tossed it across the room.   
“Well, I see I’m going to have to MAKE you pay attention then, hmm?” You asked him, getting off his dick. You stood beside the bed for a moment, and he tried to sit up. “No. Stay right there.” You told him, and he complied. You walked over to where his head lay on the pillow, and you began to straddle his face. He said nothing, but he was smirking with such deviance.   
“Mmm, go on…” You said to him, grabbing him by the hair as you lowered yourself onto his face. 

He soon stuck his tongue out, running a long lick up your slit. You moaned, and gripped his hair tighter, pulling his face closer to your core. You began to grind against his face. His nose rubbed perfectly against your clit, causing you to mewl his name. His tongue was inside you, fucking you, and his arms were wrapped around your thighs that were so tight around his head. He could barely breathe, but he was so hard from it. He was leaking with pre-cum and throbbing as he listened to you crying out his name. 

“Oh...you’re interested now, are you?” You asked with a laugh as he began to suck on your lips. You let go of his hair and got off his face, lying next to him on the bed with legs spread. “Come on, baby. Show me how interested you are now...finish what you started.”

His face was glistening with your juices, and he was paralyzed in ecstasy, but somehow managed to move in between your legs, diving back into your folds and kissing and licking you. Your hands in his hair as he moaned into you, tasting you.   
“Pretty boy…” Whimpered as he stuck a finger into you, rubbing his nose right against your clit intentionally, over and over again. You were a whining mess for him at this point, and he was loving all of it. 

Circling his tongue around your clit now, you could feel that you were close. You started to buck your hips up to meet his face, and he smiled into you as he began to suck on your clit. He was grinding his hips into the bed as he tasted you, trying to get some friction. He was so turned on, but he needed to keep up the facade. He wasn’t going to last long with all this though.  
“Fuck! I’m gonna…” You were coming before you could finish the sentence. Flake felt himself coming with you, just from just rubbing himself against the bed. He moaned loudly, feeling the sheets wet and sticky under him, lapping up the juices dripping from you. As soon as he caught his breath and was down from his high, he sat up on his knees and smirked at you…  
“Enough attention? I have to sleep soon…”


End file.
